A Piece Of Your Soul
by Four Leaved Clover
Summary: While helping Harry look for Voldemort’s Horcruxes, Hermione stumbles upon a suspicious looking goblet that delivers her to a mystery world of fantasy and fervor…
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hey guys! It's me again with a new story, and let me tell you right now, this is going to be one hell of a different story- for starters, though it is essentially a romance, the first half has none whatsoever- it mainly concerns finding Horcruxes and getting out of danger. It's basically a story about how I think the seventh book is going to be, so I've used a lot of things from the books by Rowling, including the Horcruxes, the mystery about RAB, Pensives, Snape, Malfoy and The Fortress of Shadows. It's a very fast story. If you have any complaints, then review and tell me. If you don't, then review and tell me anyway.**

**Title- A Piece of your Soul**

**Summary- While helping Harry look for Voldemort's Horcruxes, Hermione stumbles upon a suspicious looking goblet that delivers her to a mystery world of fantasy and fervor…**

**CHAPTER 1**

The library at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was, as a rule, kept locked at night, but Hermione had managed to borrow the keys from the Librarian, Madame Pince, under the pretence of light reading.

'Normally dear I would encourage things like this, especially in the seventh year,' the librarian had said with an austere look. 'But I must say- seeing as your duties- Harry Potter's best friend, NEWTS _do_ come second-…'

Hermione kept silent. She knew what was being implied.

The librarian continued, 'But as so few children have returned after last years- catastrophe- Minerva isn't really all that Dumbledore used to be, specially as a Headmistress, but…' her musing seemed to peter out. 'I suppose its all right.' she agreed, finally, and handed Hermione a large golden ring from which a single golden key hung.

'Thank you, Madam Pince,' Hermione said, carefully. 'I appreciate it.'

'My dear.' Madam Pince said suddenly, as Hermione made to leave. 'If you don't mind me asking, the teachers and I have been very- curious, about something.'

Hermione turned, and her gaze hardened slight. 'What?' she asked, a little aggressively.

'It's just that…' the librarian's voice dropped. 'We've all been wondering what- well, what Potter has been doing..' she hesitated. 'He's our only hope in these troubled times, and-.'

Hermione interrupted her. 'We're working on it,' she replied, coldly, and hurried off.

Hermione kept running until she came to the oaken doors of the library. Both Harry and Ron were in front of it, fully dressed.

'Did you get it?' Ron asked, breathlessly.

Hermione held up the keys. 'Here. And did you get the-.'

Ron broke her off, by holding up a large stone basin. 'Yeah, I did.'

'Excellent. Harry, are you ready?'

Harry nodded grimly. 'Yes.' he said, finally. 'Yes I am. Let's go.'

Hermione slipped the key into the old-fashioned brass lock that padlocked the oaken doors together. It was well oiled and turned easily. She pushed the door open.

The library was dark and foreboding. Hermione quickly grabbed a lantern and the three stepped inside.

'Well then,' Ron said, as he softly shut the door behind him. 'Restricted Section.'

Hermione was already walking towards it.

'Put the stone basin on the floor,' she instructed. 'Harry, you look along that side with Ron. I'll cover this shelf.'

They got down to work in the darkness. The lantern light flickered and threw uncertain shadows on the walls and shelves. Hermione stirred uneasily.

'Found anything?' she called.

'There's one book here…' Harry muttered, 'It's called '_Wanderings of the Mind…_'

'It doesn't have anything we need,' Hermione replied, shaking her head.

'Let me guess,' Ron muttered grimly, rummaging through stacks of books. 'You've read it already'

'I borrowed it for a little light reading, Ronald.'

'Light Reading? That book's heavier than an elephant that's just had someone do it a lap dance.'

'I did _not_ have to hear that-.'

'Enough you guys!' Harry interrupted. 'Here's another one. '_Thinking again._'

'No,' Hermione said, promptly. 'Shut up Ron,' as he began to open his mouth.

There were a few more moments of silence. Then suddenly, Hermione let out a stifled exclamation.

'I think I found a promising one.' she said. _'Pensives through the ages.'_

She dragged the heavy book to the boys. 'Does it have something?' Ron asked, eagerly.

Hermione opened the book, and rested her fingers on its thick pages. 'Let's see.'

She flipped the yellow pages. They made a soft rustling noise. Harry glanced around worriedly. 'Be careful, Hermione. Anyone might here, and-.'

'Here!' Hermione said, interrupting him. 'Harry, I found it!'

Immediately, the two boys clustered around her.

'_How to make a Pensive,'_ she read out, '_A detailed explanation._ Yes guys, I think this is it.'

'It's written in some sort of code,' Harry said, frowning at the symbols.

'Coptic,' Hermione explained, 'I learned it in Ancient Runes.'

'So read it then.' Harry urged. 'And tell me what to do.'

Hermione's eyes scanned the page of Coptic Symbols, flitting over each word with a fluid precision. Ron nudged Harry, and both watched her admiringly. She was wearing her school uniform, and was bending over the book, biting her lip as she read. Her hair was pulled off her face, so her milky white skin and clear brown eyes were visible, but was pulled into a massively frizzy ponytail behind her head. Both of them were very proud of their friend.

After Dumbledore's death, Harry had vowed to himself that he would go in search of the Horcruxes, and his best friends had promised to come with him. Later however, Professor McGonagall had said she would greatly prefer it if they came back to Hogwarts, just for a few months.

'We need you,' she had said, desperately, 'With Dumbledore gone, the only way parents are going to allow their children to Hogwarts is if they know you three will be there- specially you, Mr. Potter.'

In the end, they acquiesced to come back to their old school for three months, but in the mean time, Harry was trying to locate the other Horcruxes. He had wanted to take Ron and Hermione into the Pensive with him to show them all of Dumbledore's memories, but he had no idea which to show since the bottles had not been labeled. It was then that Hermione had come up with an amazing solution.

'Of course we don't need to see _his_ memories, Harry,' she had explained, patiently. 'Since you've seen them they've literally become _your_ memories. Why don't you make a Pensive?"

Harry had thought about it for sometime. 'Wouldn't that be quite difficult?'

'Not necessarily,' Hermione had replied. 'Why don't you bring Ron down to the library tonight, and we can work it out. And remember to bring Professor Dumbledore's old stone basin, if the headmistress will allow you.'

Accordingly, they had met in the library at the appointed hour. Harry and Ron watched their best friend as she translated the Coptic symbols.

At length, she looked up again, a relieved look on her face.

'It's really easy, Harry! You just need to concentrate really hard!'

Harry looked wary. 'That's not all that easy for us intellectual inferiors, Mione.'

She waved aside his objections. 'Stop being silly! Look, put the basin here on the floor. Now, Harry, kneel down beside it, and concentrate on the thoughts you want to show us.'

'Now what?' Harry asked, sinking to the floor.

Hermione glanced back to the book. 'Now you place the tip of your wand to your temple, and using the spell 'Penseivo' extract the desired thought.'

Harry looked a little skeptical. He placed the wand on his temple, closed his eyes, and whispered 'Penseivo.'

Ron and Hermione gasped. A slick, silvery thread had woven itself around Harry's wand, and was glimmering in the low lantern light. Still with his eyes shut, Harry pulled the wand from his head. The thought stretched and then snapped like a glistening web. When Harry gently tipped it into the basin, it changed formed and swirled around in a suspended state.

Finally, Harry opened his eyes and looked into the basin.

'Wow,' he said, softly, eyes shining.

For a few minutes the three of them simple stared at the shining pool in the basin. It signified something more than achievement to them- they felt like they had started off on a journey, a journey from which there was no turning back.

'Well,' Harry said, breaking the silence. 'You two had better go then.'

'Yeah,' Ron said, tearing his eyes away from the Pensive. 'Harry, you better remember to pull us out.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Like I could forget. Come on, guys. Just plunge your head in one after the other. The basins large enough.'

There was another moment of silence. Ron and Hermione exchanged apprehensive looks, and then simultaneously plunged their heads into the glittering pool of thoughts.


	2. The Locket

**AN- Thanks to all the darlings who reviewed, you know I love you guys. Since many of you wanted to know, this is a Hermione/Sirius Pairing…**

**CHAPTER 2**

Harry looked around nervously.

The lantern had flickered very, very low, and threw such faint light all around that the library was steeped in cold darkness. He took out his wand, and gently tapped the lantern.

'_Incendio.'_

Immediately, it re-lit itself and spread a comforting glow. Thanking Hermione silently, Harry slipped his wand back into his pocket.

He glanced at the figures of his two best friends, crouched on the floor with their heads dipped into the Pensive. He was incredibly bored and nervous sitting there, wondering when it would get over. He would budget them two more minutes, he decided and then pull them out.

His thoughts began to wander. Unhappiness surged through him, as he thought of his past and his future. Like many times before, he found himself wishing that Dumbledore had shared with him how to find the Horcruxes. It all seemed so futile without that. He felt like a blind child looking for a pin in a forest. Earlier, the one shred of comfort he had had was Ginny, but now-

He bit his lip with anger and frustration. Ginny wasn't his anymore. He knew that he still loved her, and that she still loved him, but she wasn't like that. She couldn't sit and wait alone. Instead, she had thrown herself right back into the game. It hurt Harry every time he saw her draped over Seamus's arm, and knew it hurt her as much. But she was Ginny, proud and stiff- she would never be alone.

He shook his head. He shouldn't be wallowing in self pity like this. He had, after all the two best friends in the world, and Dumbledore and Sirius-

As these thoughts slipped through his mind, his hands reached up and clawed at his head. He did not have Dumbledore and Sirius. He never would, never again…

He glanced back at his two friends, and realized that it was probably time to pull them out again. He reached forward, gripped their collars (he had to shift the bunch of frizz which was Hermione's ponytail out of the way first) and dragged them out of the bowl. They were wrenched out, and sat, gasping and panting on the floor of the library, they're faces shining.

'Well?' Harry asked. 'How was it?'

Hermione looked up at him, her face still glowing. 'Harry you idiot!'

'What?' he asked puzzled.

'How can you be so stupid?' she demanded. 'It's been right under our noses all along!'

'What?" Harry asked, again.

Ron interrupted.

'The locket, mate! The locket!'

'You shouldn't be here, Hermione.' Ron said, anxiously.

She rolled her eyes. 'Will you relax? The boy's dorm is almost empty.'

'Seamus and Neville are sleeping there.' Ron pointed out.

'Which is why we've pulled the drapes down on Harry's bed, and I've put a Silencing charm on it.' Hermione said coldly. Ron looked around at the silky red box they were sitting in.

'I hope it's enough.' he said, gruffly. 'Seamus is a light sleeper.'

Hermione sighed. 'You know, for someone who claims to be clever-.'

'Um, _guys?_' Harry's voice dripped with sarcasm. 'If I remember rightly, you just popped out of my Pensive to tell me that one of Voldemort's Horcruxes has been under our noses all this time. Then, you refused to tell me exactly what you were talking about in the library, and dragged me to the dorm, and now you're sitting and bickering. Normally, I wouldn't have a problem, but-.'

Hermione cut across him.

'You're an idiot. Harry, we've _all_ seen that locket before.'

'Harry looked perplexed. 'Where, exactly?'

'Grimmauld Place, of course!' Hermione exclaimed. 'Don't you remember! When we were cleaning out the house, in the summer vacations right after Voldemort came back. We found a large golden locket which nobody could open.'

'Yeah!' Ron said, nodding. 'Mom thought it was too good to throw off, so she put it in the enchanted safe, along with all the other important stuff.'

'So then,' Harry began. 'What about RAB…?'

'I have an inkling about that.' Hermione said. 'But I need to go check some things first. Right now, the locket is our first priority.'

Harry nodded, his memory refreshed. 'What an idiot I am!' he mused. 'It's been their all alone!' He looked up. 'We need to go get it. Now'

'Now?' Hermione asked, confused. 'Why now?'

'Now.' Harry replied, determinedly. 'It's important, Hermione! _Now.'_

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other. They couldn't miss the urgency in his voice.

'Well,' Hermione said, quietly. 'We'll need to get permission, Harry. Floo networks have been blocked, remember?'

'Fine then.' Harry said, savagely. 'We'll ask McGonagall.'

'She might be- you know, asleep- at this time of the night,' Ron said, helpfully. 'It's half past twelve.'

'Well then,' Harry said, his voice suddenly calm. 'We'll have to wake her up.'

Hermione sighed. 'Oh all right. Come on, Ron. There's no arguing with him.'

Professor McGonagall glanced at the three students in front of her. She was dressed in a tartan dressing gown, and was holding a candle with a low wick in one withered hand.

'Let me get this straight,' she said, in a deadly whisper. 'You wake me up at some unearthly hour in the night by pounding on my door, and when I open it, Potter screams at me, 'Fire!' The minute I begin to alert the students, Ms. Granger deems to tell me that there isn't really a fire, which Mr. Weasley seems to find humorous, since he began laughing so loudly he woke all the portraits in my office. And _now _Potter tells me that he _needs _my fire?'

She paused to inhale.

'What's wrong with the fire in your Common Room, for heavens sake? Isn't it warm enough? And if not, wouldn't a simple spell restore it? I mean to say, gallivanting around at-.'

'Professor!' Hermione interrupted. 'What Harry meant is that we need a floo connection.'

Her headmistress's eyes popped. 'A floo connection? At this time of the night?'

'It's urgent.' Hermione said, desperately. 'And yours is the only fire with one. Please, professor, you know the circumstances.'

Professor McGonagall hesitated. 'Your safety is my first priority,' she began.

'We're going to Grimmauld Place.' Ron interrupted. '_All_ the order members will be there.'

There were a few seconds of silence. Then,

'Very well,' Professor McGonagall said, finally. 'Follow me.'

She turned on heel, and set off through the mahogany door where she had been standing. The three followed her in to her private rooms, which were separate from Dumbledore's since she did not want to sleep where he used to, out of respect. A fire raged in the comfortable room.

'I hope,' she said, tersely, reaching out for a pot filled with glittering powder, 'That you know what you're doing. I'm not going to bother asking, since you're not going to tell me.'

'We'll be fine, professor,' Ron promised.

Professor McGonagall turned around, and threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace.

'No. 12 Grimmauld Place,' she said, clearly, as emerald flames leaped up in her grate. 'Well, go on then the three of you. _Be careful._ I don't know if anybody would be up yet.'

Harry nodded, and stepped into the fire. he immediately disappeared. Ron and Hermione made to follow, but Professor McGonagall gripped their arms, and looked beseechingly at them.

'Before you leave,' she said, quietly. 'Take care of that boy. He needs you.'

They nodded, quietly. Hermione stepped into the fire first, and Ron followed.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**In case any of you are interested as to where the whole locket theme came up, it was because I was reading OOTP once more, and I noticed a part where they _did_ come across a golden locket which nobody could open while cleaning out the House of Black. That gave me some ideas about who RAB could be too….**


	3. Yortsed Potion and RAB

**CHAPTER 4**

'What the _hell?"_

Ron let out a surprised shout.

Hermione was sitting on the cold floor of the library, a dumb look on her face. In one hand, she clutched a very familiar looking golden locket. In the other, she held an ornate silver goblet, shimmering in the faint moonlight that filtered in through the library skylight. It had the Crest of Black embossed on its shiny, smooth surface.

Harry broke the silence.

'That's the locket all right.' he muttered. 'But what's the other thing?'

Hermione shook her head, a confused look on her face. 'Obviously it's a Horcrux. There's no other way it could have answered the charm?'

'But whose?' Harry asked, perplexed.

'I don't know.' Hermione murmured. 'This is so-.'

'Do you think it's one of You-Know-Who's?' Ron asked. 'We could destroy them both in one shot.

'I doubt it.' Hermione said. 'It has the Crest of Black. Speaking of which, how _do_ you destroy a Horcrux?'

She turned to look at Harry, who had a look on his face that suggested he had never thought of that.

'I don't know,' he admitted. 'And I don't know how we can find out. The Hogwart's Library has no mention whatever of Horcruxes…'

'If only Dumbledore…' Hermione lapsed into silence.

It was Ron who broke it.

'You complete idiots,' he said, calmly. 'Just because Hogwart's Library doesn't have anything on Horcruxes doesn't mean no other library does either.'

'Where do we find another library, Ron?' Hermione asked, glumly.

'Well,' Ron said, patiently, 'We're sitting in one.'

Hermione looked up at Harry. Harry looked down at Hermione. Ron smirked at both of them.

'In fact.' he continued. 'We're sitting in the Library of one seriously evil Wizarding Family. I'll bet you anything we'll find information on Horcruxes here.'

'Of course.' Hermione breathed. 'How could I have been so stupid? No, don't answer-.' as Ron opened his mouth.

'I'll go check for books on Horcruxes,' Harry said. 'Ron, you come along.'

He pulled at Ron's arm, and both dissolved into the darkness at the far end of the library.

Hermione sat alone in the pair square of moonlight that fell on the wooden floor. She held both the Horcruxes carefully, her mind a whirlwind of confusion, fear and worry.

Who did the second Horcrux belong to? It was a fairly ordinary goblet- there was, she knew, a set of them at the House of Black. She vaguely remembered Mundungus trying to smuggle a few of them off to his own underground market. Obviously, he had missed this one.

Hermione turned the goblet over in her hands, just to see if there was anything out of ordinary about it.

Its shape was rather peculiar- more like a bell shaped goblet, with a thin, elegant stem and a flat base, but all the other goblets had been too. It was obviously made of the purest silver, and flashed a little dully in the moonlight, due to the years of corrosion it had undergone. On one side, the Crest of Black- A serpent entwined around a thorned rose was embossed, and dust had caught in the little ridges of the seal. Hermione found herself wondering how old it was.

She turned the goblet over again, and slid her pale white fingers along the edges. It was so- ordinary… not at all like the locket. She turned her attention back to the first Horcrux. Even covered in dust and grime, it seemed to ooze raw power- anyone who saw it knew it was dangerous, not something to be trifled with. The gold glinted menacingly, under the cover of dust. The ornate symbol 'S' on it was made with intricate jet black stones of triangular shapes, fixed in such a way that the letter seemed to be swaying. The slow, tantalizing movement reminded her of a vicious black snake.

At that minute, she heard a scuffle behind her and whirled around, clutching the two Horcruxes tightly in her fists.

It was only Harry and Ron.

'We found a book,' Ron whispered. 'It's called _Horcruxes and Families.'_

'Horcruxes and Families?' Hermione frowned. 'What is at supposed to mean?'

Harry shrugged. 'I don't know. But the last chapter is about destroying Horcruxes. That's all we need, of course.'

He directly flipped it on to the last chapter and all three bent their heads over.

_Once a Horcrux of an enemy is found, the best thing to do is to destroy it, that is rid it of its Horcruxal Properties. This requires a complex potion, called the Yortsed Potion. This Potion can only be brewed under a full moon. _

_Ingredients Required:_

_Molten Silver, infused with powdered griffon claw (more the silver, higher the power of the potion)_

_A sprig of mistletoe that has been fed on Grindylow Poison._

_The knucklebones of a dead man._

_The feather of a phoenix (for purity, removing the dark essence of the Horcrux)_

_Scrapings of bark from a white yew._

_The Horcrux itself._

_Vampire leaf sap _

_A silver fish_

_Method:_

_Fill the cauldron with boiling water, and pour in the vampire sap. It dissolves, causing the potion to be filled with a soft silverish glitter that is oily to touch._

_Put the knucklebones and the white yew bark and stir fourteen times anti-clockwise. The potion will immediately turn ice-cold. Allow to simmer for three minutes, and it will slowly assume a dark gray color._

_Put in the dead silver fish. The potion becomes so cold that the cauldron starts frosting. Allow to stay in this temperature for three days._

_Pour in the molten silver. The potion will immediately begin to warm up. Stir seven times clockwise, and then allow to simmer for four minutes. Then stir seven times again anticlockwise. Potion will become a rich, silver color._

_Add the phoenix feather. The potion will immediately go from lukewarm to boiling hot. However it will not bubble. It remains the same color._

_Slowly dip the Horcrux into the potion. As it goes under, the submerged area will lose its Horcruxal Properties._

_NOTE: When all but the end of the Horcrux remains outside the potion, dip the last bit in with caution. IT IS VERY EXPLOSIVE._

Hermione looked up.

'This is not going to be easy,' she said, softly.

'Of course it will.' Harry said, scornfully.

'Harry, _listen _to yourself. Have you even heard of half these ingredients?'

'We'll get them.' Harry replied, determinedly. 'It's not that difficult. The teachers will give us anything we want.'

'And I suppose they'll help us make the potion too?' Hermione asked, angrily. 'You'll just let them do that?'

'Why not?' Ron asked.

'You guys are mad,' Hermione said, disbelievingly. 'Harry you didn't want to tell _anyone_ about this- you wanted to operate alone except for both of us!'

'That was before I saw how difficult it was.' Harry said, hotly.

'How _thick_ are you. Harry, I thought the whole incident with Snape would have made you wise as to this.'

'Wise as to what exactly?'

'_Don't trust anyone_,' Hermione hissed. 'How do you know that one of the teachers isn't going to tell someone else who might- who might make sure this goes into the wrong hands?'

Harry opened his mouth to retort in anger and then clamped it shut as logic struck him.

'If Voldemort knows about this all our effort goes in vain, Harry.' Hermione said, softly. 'No one can know.'

He slid his gaze over her and quickly nodded.

'This potion's going to take a long time to brew,' he said, carefully. 'Until then we have two things to do- we have to find a safe place for this locket, and we have to find out who _that_ belongs to,'

He pointed at the goblet in Hermione's hand.

'One more thing.' Ron put in. 'We still don't know who RAB is.'

Hermione looked thoughtful. 'You're right, we don't.' she said. 'If RAB whoever he is hid the locket here-.' she glanced about the dismal library. 'He must have been staying at this house at some point of time.'

'And he's dead.' Harry said. 'The note said so.'

Hermione shrugged. 'I really don't know. You know I think we should bring that book back with us.' She pointed at the book, '_Horcruxes and Families._' 'I'm going to read through the rest of it to see if I can find something.'

Harry nodded. He picked up the heavy book and he slipped the locket and the goblet into his pocket.

'Come on,' he said, 'Let's go softly. I really don't want anyone to wake up and find out what we're doing.'

Hermione quickly closed the trunk in which the locket had been, and they left the library. The house was dark and silent. Somewhere in the distance they could hear the soft dripping of water.

'I wish we knew who RAB was,' Hermione said, wistfully, as they climbed down the staircase. She frowned. 'You know, I feel like we're forgetting something.'

'What could we possibly be forgetting?' Ron asked, disbelievingly.

'Not forgetting exactly,' Hermione said, slowly. 'It's just something…something's been right under our noses all along and- oh!'

Her eyes grew very wide, and her face paled a little. One small hand flew to her mouth.

'What's the matter? Harry asked, alarmed. 'Are you feeling all right?'

'I- yes- I mean, of course I am!' Hermione said, feverishly. Her eyes danced excitedly. 'Of course! Harry, I think- no wait, I have to check something!'

'Check what?' Ron asked, warily.

But Hermione had already whirled around, and her soft feet were patting the stairs as she ran upstairs. Exchanging mystified looks, Harry and Ron followed her, and reached the upstairs landing just as she whisked into the drawing room.

'Why is she going into the drawing room?' Ron asked, confusedly. Harry shrugged.

'Let's go find out.'

They quickly strode into the drawing room. The large room looked dark and eerie.

'Where is she?' Ron muttered. 'Should we call out?'

'No,' Harry whispered back, as his eyes slowly adjusted to the black room. 'Someone will wake up. There she is-!'

He pointed to the further corner of the room, where a darkish figure was visible.

Both boys hurried over to her. 'Hermione? What are you doing her?' Ron asked, hn his polite 'I'm-talking-to-a-lunatic-but-I-have-to-hide-it' voice.

Hermione turned to face him. In the darkness her eyes glowed excitedly.

'I know.' she said, softly. 'I _know_.;'

'What?' Harry asked, puzzled.

She pointed to the wall in front of her. The boys noticed that she had been staring at the faded green tapestry with the black family tree on it. Slowly, she lifted her hand and pointed to a small name that stood beside a burnt out hole.

'_Regulus A. Black.'_

**AN- Ah, I finally updated, and in return all of you are going to send me nice long chatty reviews right? **

**PS- The name on the Black Tapestry was not Regulus A black. It was simply Regulus Black. I added the 'A' for reasons best known to myself.**


End file.
